Harry Potter and the Lost Mer-Prince
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: When a young Harry Potter meets a young mermaid named Merliah, what adventures will this pair get into when Harry joins her in Atlantica, after the Dursleys leave him at the beach?
1. Chapter 1

A little girl splashed and played on the ocean's surface, she was having the time of her young life when she heard sniffles. The girl started but she decided to see who or what was making that sound. She dived under the water, her tail flipping as she swam.

She broke the surface again just on the other side of a shallow cave, she peered above the rock formation, she gasped as the sight of a little boy with messy black hair and green eyes behind weird things, she couldn't remember the name of them.

"Hello," the girl called out to the boy, "Are you okay?"

The little boy looked up and backed up afraid,

"I'm not going to hurt you," the girl states, "What's your name?"

"Freak," the boy states,

"Freak?" the girl repeats, "That's funny,"

"they also call me, boy." the little boy states,

The girl looked at the human, and shook her head "I don't think you're a freak,"

"Harry," the boy states

"I like that name better then your other one," the girl replies,

"What's your name and why haven't you come out of the water?" Harry asks,

"I'm Merliah," the girl replies, "And I have a good reason why I'm in the water, I can't live on the land,"

"Okay," Harry replies,

Merliah pulled herself on the rock just above the water, her green fish-fin showing.

"You're a..." Harry gasps

"Mermaid," Merliah supplied as her fin waved at the child,

"Mermaids aren't real." Harry states

"Yes we are," Merliah states, "But most of the land-walkers forgot about us," she used her tail to splash Harry, "See my tail is real, so tell me why you were crying?"

"My cousin was being mean to me." Harry replies, "My family doesn't like me, and I have no friends."

"I'm the only merchild in my family," Merliah replies, "and I'm breaking the rules just by talking to you,"

"What rules?" Harry asks

"The rules that say merfolk aren't allow to make contact with the land-walkers" Merliah replies, "Hold on," she dove back into the water and came back up again, "there was a time, when humans and merfolk lived in peace but that was along time ago,"

Harry stood up, "I better see if my family is still here"

Merliah nods, "I'll swim close as I can get to the shore just see you back to your family,"

"Why?" Harry asks,

"That's what friends are for, silly." Merliah laughed,

Together the two headed back to the open area, one swimming and one walking,

Harry looked all over for the Dursleys and couldn't find them,

Merliah slapped her tail against the water, she watched as Harry walked back toward the ocean.

"I think this trip to the beach was a plan to get rid of me," Harry states as he sat on the beach,

"Harry, I know we only met but how would you like to come to Atlantica with me?" Merliah asks,

"But I'm not a mermaid." Harry replies, "or would that be merboy"

"I can change you into a merperson," Merliah states,

"Okay," Harry agrees, "living with you, has got to be better then living with my aunt and uncle."

Merliah smiled "Be right back," she flipped over and swam away to get her trident.

Harry waited and then his eyes widen as a large fork came out of the water,

"I told you I can change you into a merperson" Merliah states, as she laid the trident along the water's surface willing a human to become a merboy.

That day the wizarding world went into pure panic for the Boy Who Lived became the Boy Who Disappeared.

DarkPriestess66: Don't sue me, I don't own Harry Potter or the Little Mermaid which this is slightly based on.


	2. Chapter 2

Merliah laughed as Harry tried to stand on his new blue-green tail, "That's not going to work,"

Harry glared at his new friend, "Then teach me how to use this tail."

Merliah sighed she forgotten that part, she had been swimming as a mermaid from the day she was found by her adoptive mother,

"Well first, you need to get away from the shore." Merliah states, as she took Harry's hand and swam them into the deeper part of the ocean. "Just watch and copy what I do," she showed Harry how she used her tail to swim,

Harry followed Merliah's example, and found himself swimming like she did, "This is fun,"

"I know, I've been like this for a few years now." Merliah agrees,

"Weren't you born a mermaid?" Harry asks as they began swimming to Merliah's home.

"No," Merliah asks, "I've been mermaid for five years, I was a year old when I was found by my mother."

"You were human before?" Harry asks,

"I don't know, I have no memories of before I lived in Atlantica," Merliah answers, "I don't even know if my real name is Merliah,"

Harry finally looked at the mermaid beside him, she had black hair, but if the light hit it just right shone red highlights, she looked over at him and she had the same green eyes as he did.

Merliah wasn't paying attention to how close they were to Atlantica, when a female crab swam into view with a very stern expression,

"Where have you've been, young lady." the crab demanded

"Sheila, I was just swimming." Merliah lied, she couldn't let her teacher know that she was up at the surface.

"I don't believe you," Sheila states, she then noticed the merboy swimming beside Merliah, "Who is this, I haven't seen him around."

"Sheila, this is Harry. I found him." Merliah answers, it was true in a way.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Sheila asks, as she swam around to see Merliah's face as she spun around hiding something,

"Nothing, doesn't mother need you?" Merliah asks,

"Yes, she's waiting for you." Sheila answers as she swam off.

Merliah looked at Harry, "That was a close one."

"So where are we going?" Harry asks

Merliah pointed a castle in the distance, "The palace."

Harry was surprised as merfolk gathered outside their homes as Merliah passed by, what was she hiding that he didn't know about?

Once they reached the palace, Merliah placed her trident in it's resting spot. She hoped her mother wouldn't check it's power level. Because it was just an Heir-In-Training trident, so she could get used to the power of the real one.

"Merliah!" a voice rang out as Merliah hid behind a statue of King Triton,

Harry gapped as a regal mermaid with long blonde hair swam out looking around until she noticed the hiding mermaid behind statue. The older mermaid had tiara proclaiming her rank among the merfolk.

"Merliah, how many times did I tell you not to leave without permission. You are setting a bad example for your subjects," the older one states,

"Since my coronation," Merliah answers, as she swam out from her hiding place, "Mother, I have a good reason. I found someone who was abandon by his family." she swam over to Harry "This is Harry,"

"Abandon by his family?" The Queen repeats, before swimming over to Harry, she reached out and hugged him.

Harry stiffen never being used to affection.

"Can he stay, please?" Merliah asks,

"Of course, he can stay. But where are those merfolk that abandon him?" The Queen replies,

"Gone," Harry answers, "They left me near the surface,"

The Queen looked at the newest member of her household, she could feel the faint trace of magic on him. She knew right then that he wasn't born a merboy as was her daughter. '_oh Merliah, what did you do?_'


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was in awe at the undersea world that he was now apart of, but mostly he was getting dizzy as Merliah swam circles around him, as the Queen left them to their own devices.

"First, I'll show you my room, then whole palace, then we'll go out swimming and I'll show you my secret treasure-trove, then the whole of Atlantica." Merliah rambled, happy to have some one to play with that lived with her in the royal palace.

Harry nods unable to get around the fact, he will never live the Dursleys again.

Merliah started to show Harry around the palace, first her room which was super huge because it once held seven sisters, the daughters of King Triton,

"So seven sisters shared this room?" Harry asks,

Merliah nods, "Yep, I even know who they were, their names were Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella, Alana, and Ariel."

"Say what do you eat around here?" Harry asks

"Kelp, mermaids are vegetarians," Merliah answers, "Come on, We'll get a sack"

They swam to the kelp beds, the ones that were grown for the being edible.

"Some times, I go up to the surface and see what those humans leave behind," Merliah whispers,

After a sack of kelp, Harry and Merliah swam to the secret treasure-trove, Harry's eyes widen at the stuff that humans lost over the years due to ship crashes,

"Who is that?" Harry asks as he swam up to a statue of a human,

"Prince Eric, he and Ariel are the reason, merfolk and humans lived in peace for a time," Merliah answers, "Mother isn't descended from them, she's descended from one of the other sisters,"

"Oh, so how come you're the Heir?" Harry asks,

"That's the strange part, I was able to pick of the Trident that Mother carries," Merliah answers, "I think I'm a relative of some sort because only members' of King Triton's blood family can lift the trident."

"We better head back," Harry states,

Merliah sighed, she didn't want to go to lessons, but she had too. "Right, I have music lessons."

Harry explored the palace, when he reached the throne room, seeing the Queen sitting on her throne looking bored,

"You can come in here, Harry" the Queen states, seeing the new merboy floating in the entrance, "I could use some good company,"

Harry nods and swam closer, "Thank you for allowing me to stay,"

Queen Celeste smiles, "You are quite welcome, my dear. Merliah has longed for a friend, I'm afraid that she has been visiting the world above for to long,"

Harry started "You know about what I was don't you?"

"Of course," Queen Celeste answers, "I gave that training trident to Merliah to help her understand the power of the real one, she has never used it until she met you," she motioned for Harry to come closer, "I want to know what is so special about you that Merliah decided to act against the rules. Tell me about yourself when you were a land-walker and I promise this will not leave the throne room."

Harry did so, somehow this mermaid had the kind of aura that he witnessed his aunt display to his cousin, but it was strange that the Queen would care about him in that way.

Needless to say the Queen was shocked that the abuse that the humans did to a child, she vowed that if she ever heard of these humans being in her Oceans, she would call up a dreadful storm to teach them a lesson, she left her throne and went over to Harry, she reached out and laid a her palm on his cheek, "You are a member of this family, young one. I hope you come to believe that in time. No one in Atlantica will ever hurt you, now go find Merliah and tell her teacher that she will have an extra student."

Harry did so, and thus his education of the wonders of the sea began.

DarkPriestess66: Review please, I know you people have been reading this. In case you're wondering this is centuries after Ariel and Eric's time or even Melody's. So the only mention of them will be the historical sense.


	4. Chapter 4

_Celeste, a mermaid swam through the currents up toward the surface of the sea, she knew that it was against the law to go to the surface world but something was wrong, she felt in her heart. _

_She popped her head out of the water and saw humans standing on the shore, talking about something. _

"_To leave the Saviour of the Wizarding World to those Muggles?. But you're to leaving the Saviour's own twin sister on the shore here. You're even more senile then I originally thought." a cold, cruel voice states. _

_Celeste watched as these oddly dressed humans debated over leaving, _

"_Severus, the girl isn't going to survive on land." the older human replies,_

_Celeste gasped as the older of the two put a basket in the water, and disappeared right before her eyes. _

_The young Queen of Atlantica moved to reach the basket, she removed the blanket covering the thing inside to reveal an infant. _

"_Why would humans leave a baby out in the ocean?" Celeste wonders, as she lifted the child out of the basket, her tail fluttering to keep her afloat on the surface, she looked down at the child, a mess of black hair, the baby opened it's eyes and stared at her with green eyes. "Oh little one, I wish to keep you, no matter what those humans said, you couldn't live under the water." _

_The child reached out for Celeste touching her, suddenly a wail came from the baby as her legs began to form into a tail,_

_Celeste couldn't believe her eyes, the tiny human's legs turned into a green tail, what magic was this? _

_The baby was a merchild, Celeste still couldn't believe it, but she quickly dove back under the water to avoid being seen by humans, the baby was still fussing. _

_So she decided to sing the song that her mother sang to her, the song that had been in her family for generations, _

"_Oh, the waves roll low, And the waves roll high, And so it goes, Under the bright blue, Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure, The days that we treasure, Wave hello, And wave goodbye"_

_The merchild yawned and closed her eyes again, Celeste wondered how she was going to explain how she found the child, but she decided to ignore the problem until she reasoned out a way to explain the lack of parents to the infant._

The Queen sighed as she watched secretly as her daughter and new son began their music lessons, Harry was fighting but given time, he would come to love the music of the sea.

"From the top, Merliah." Sheila, the court composer states, tapping her baton on the music stand.

Merliah loved singing but not twenty times in a day, "Sheila? Not that I don't appreciate your brilliant musical talent, but could I sing something I wrote myself?"

the crab blinked, "Sure, I...uh..."

Merliah smiled, "Thank you," she swam away from the stand and sat on the window still, thinking about the past five years, she had been Princess of Atlantica

"_All that I want is a single thing that's mine-  
_

_Is that so very selfish, and so much out of line?  
_

_All that I want is one corner of my own,  
_

_One place where I can be myself, and just myself, alone._

All that I want is a single soul who cares-  


_I'm watching all the other girls making up their pairs-  
_

_And all that I want is the someone meant for me-  
_

_Just once to be the kind of girl that the others seem to be._

All that I want is to be like all the rest-  


_Not watching every step I make, not have to be the best-  
_

_I'm tired of being held, under every eye-  
_

_I want a little freedom, and just once, I want to fly._

All that I want is a little bit of love-  


_Is that such an awful thing to be dreaming of?  
_

_So wrong to be wishing to have what others hold?  
_

_Someone to say he cares for me more than for crowns or gold?_

_Just ordinary-to be like everyone  
_

_Once in a while to laugh and have a little fun  
_

_Just to be Merliah and not the Royal Heir-  
_

_I'll never get the chance, and it's not fair!_

All that I want is a single thing that's mine. 

_Is that so very selfish, and so much out of line?"_

Merliah didn't even wait for her teacher's dismissal, she just left the music room. Harry was seeing a new side to his friend, someone that the other merfolk wanted to see as the prefect little Princess, the face of Atlantica other then their mother's of course. He went after her, to find her face down in her sea shell bed.

"Merliah?" Harry asks softly,

the mer-princess turned and faced her new friend, "I want freedom so much, I want to explore the oceans and the surface. I want it so much, but I can't I'm the only crowned princess,"

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just laid beside his friend.

Merliah curled against him, softly sobbing.

They both stayed that way until they fell asleep.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the songs, One is from the Little Mermaid 3, and the other belongs to Mercedes Lackey.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry poked Merliah as she was day dreaming one day, "Come on, coral head."

"Coral head?" Merliah laughed, "You can't even come up with a good insult." she swam around him, "So what did you need?"

"Let's go up to the surface," Harry answers,

Merliah's eyes brighten, "You really want to go back up there?"

"Yeah, I want to show you something." Harry replies, he had secret that he wanted to show his sister, they were close as siblings. They were best friends. Some of the merfolk even thought them to be twins for they looked so much alike except that their tails were different colors,

Merliah smiled sweetly, before speeding off. "Race ya!"

"No fair!" Harry exclaims, he went off after her.

They were laughing by they reached their shared secret area, the only place where they could let the burden of being the Queen's children, one was the Heir to the throne, while the other was deciding what he wanted to do.

Merliah sat sunning herself on a rock, she loved the feel of the sunshine on her skin.

"Merliah?" Harry asks drawing her attention away from the sun,

"Yes?" Merliah asks,

"Why don't you have someone else beside me with you?" Harry asks,

Merliah tilted her head, "if your asking why I'm not out making friends with our merboys, its' because I can't."

"Why?" Harry asks,

"Someday Mother will arrange a marriage for me," Merliah asks,

"You sound like you approve of such a match!" Harry exclaims,

Merliah turned with a scowl on her face, "I don't approve of being scarified in a marriage of state. I may be young but I do know the ruling is a job as well as anyone,"

They spent the rest of the time, just relaxing until an explosion was heard.

Merliah jumped into the water like a frighten fish,

Harry could only laugh,

"What's so funny?" Merliah demanded,

"You are, that's what I wanted to show you," Harry answers, he pointed toward the night sky as it lit up with light of all colors,

Merliah's eyes widen as she saw it, "What is it?"

"Fire works, America is celebrating freedom," Harry answers,

"This is the best, Harry." Merliah states, as they watched the show from their spot. Once it was over they returned to the sea.

"My birthday is coming up," Merliah states, as they swam into the city.

"Really mine too," Harry replies, "How old will you be?"

"Seven," Merliah asks,

"Me too!" Harry exclaims,

Merliah laughs, "I guess we will celebrate it together! Mother says my birthday is on July 31."

Harry stop swimming in startlingly surprise, "How does she know that?"

"A note was with me, but she won't tell me anything other then that." Merliah answers, "Why?"

"Because that date is my birthday as well." Harry answers.


	6. Chapter 6

"You got to be kidding me!" a shout rang out through out the whole of Atlantica,

"Princess, it's Tradition." Sheila states, slightly alarmed by the flat-out refusal of the Princess.

"I Will Not Be On Display!" Merliah exclaims, she was bound and determined to avoid giving a public performance on her birthday no less. She turned and swam away, she loved singing but she was frighten about singing in public, she wasn't the kind of girl who put on concerts.

"That girl, what am I going to do with her?" Sheila asks, herself.

"You will leave her be, I never said I wanted her to perform." Celeste states startlingly the crab

"Your majesty..." Sheila began

Celeste held up a hand, "She is just a child, and she has the right to be one. When she decides she wants to perform, we will let her and not before."

"But the tradition!" Sheila exclaims

"That's an order. Court Composer." Celeste states, in the royal tone of voice.

"Yes, Majesty." Sheila sighed,

Harry watched as Merliah swam out of the palace in anger, he followed after her. She was heading toward her treasure-trove.

Merliah stared at her treasures of the surface world, then sighed. "I'll never be able to go walking on the surface." she reached out took one of her treasures, it was a human doll. She clutched to her,

"Merliah?" Harry asks as he entered the cavern.

"I don't like singing in public, I get stage fright badly." Merliah states as she looked at the doll.

"I don't like singing. But if you wanted too, I would sing with you." Harry replies, as he adjusted his glasses, he was still amazed that they stayed on after being in the ocean for a month.

"You would do that for me?" Merliah asks,

"Just for you," Harry replies,

"You are the best brother in the whole seven seas!" Merliah exclaims as she hugged him,

"I'm your only brother," Harry laughed,

"Yeah, well..." Merliah states as she blushed, "So what should we do now?"

"First you should put that up," Harry answers

Merliah looked down at the doll that was still in her hands, "Oh, hehe." she put up the doll.

"So where did you get that anyway, it looks very old?" Harry asks,

"You want to see?" Merliah asks

'_Why am I going to regret this?_' Harry thought as he followed Merliah out into the ocean, away from their city.

Merliah lead Harry toward the ship where she found her treasure, "There's a lot more stuff, that I have no idea what they are in here."

Harry's eyes widen as he saw the RMS Titanic.

The two began exploring the ship,

Harry knew that human explorers would give an arm and leg to go into the ship itself,

"what's this?" Merliah asks as she swam around a seaweed covered bathtub,

"It's a bathtub, it's what humans used to clean themselves." Harry answers, 'I_ had to use a garden hose in summer, or what was left of Dudley's bathwater in winter.' _he suppressed the shudder went up his spine at that memory.

Merliah began asking more questions about the things that she wanted to know about, like how the ship sank and why would humans want to travel on a ship?

Harry found this boring to ask questions like that but he had so many about ocean life it was only fair to answer Merliah's questions about land-walkers.

Merliah stopped exploring as an idea occurred to her, "I got an idea,"

"I'm scared," Harry replies,

"Haha, no I think I have the perfect song that fits us both," Merliah explains, "I wrote it for our music composition lesson, Sheila said it was good but wasn't worthy of being sang in front of a crowd."

"Okay, so?" Harry asks,

"Let's go home." Merliah answers.


	7. Chapter 7

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song, it belongs to whoever it does which is not me.

Merliah hovered behind a curtain of seaweed, she looked over at Harry, who was nervous enough that his tail was twitching.

"It could be worse, we could be in a seashell." Merliah states and winced at the heated glare she received from her brother.

"Now presenting for the first time, Princess Merliah and Prince-Apparent Harry!" Sheila's voice rang out through the concert hall.

The cheers that went up, had Merliah nervous this time.

Harry nods at her, silently telling her she could do this. 'If you want to be on land someday, you have to get used to people staring at you,' he thought and prayed that she would get the message.

The band began playing, the curtain parted.

Merliah began singing,

"_When I think  
_

_of what I've been through  
_

_I can see  
_

_that you've always been there for me  
_

_to tell the truth  
_

_don't know what I'd do  
_

_without you  
_

_Half of my dreams would not come true"_

Harry took a deep breathe, and he began to sing the next verse, and it was scary because it sounded like him.

"**You are the one**

**that I have hoped for  
**

**Now my life  
**

**means so much more  
**

**Now we can be  
**

**together forever  
**

**Forever just you and me  
**

**be here for you  
**

**you here for me."**

Together they sang the next part,

"_**It was you**_

_**who showed me I got a friend in you  
**_

_**I always knew  
**_

_**that you'd be right here for me  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stuck with me  
**_

_**when the skies were blue  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stood by my side  
**_

_**It was you**_"

Merliah turned toward Harry, as she sang the next line of the song,

"_Since the day  
_

_you came in my life  
_

_I knew then  
_

_that you'd be someone by my side  
_

_Then you proved  
_

_you're a friend to me  
_

_Within my heart  
_

_wherever, you will always be" _

Harry was starting to feel more comfortable in the spotlight.

"**You are the one  
**

**that i have hoped for  
**

**all my life  
**

**means so much more  
**

**now we can be  
**

**together forever  
**

**just you and me  
**

**there for each other"**

The two merchildren looked at each other and grinned, as they started to swim in circles, singing the next three lines together.

"_**It was you  
**_

_**who showed me I got a friend in you  
**_

_**I always knew  
**_

_**that you'd be right here for me  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stuck with me  
**_

_**when the skies were blue  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stood by my side  
**_

_**It was you**_****

_**It was you  
**_

_**who showed me I got a friend in you  
**_

_**I always knew  
**_

_**that you'd be right here for me  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stuck with me  
**_

_**when the skies were blue  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stood by my side  
**_

_**It was you**_

_**It was you  
**_

_**who was always right by my side  
**_

_**when I just can't do it  
**_

_**you helped me through it  
**_

_**we're friends forever  
**_

_**like best friends should be**_**"**

__Harry tilted his head over toward the Queen's direction, Merliah nods slightly. The two swam over to the Queen, and dragged her into the spotlight of the concert hall.

Celeste was surprised, she didn't know that this was part of the program.

Sheila's mouth dropped open in complete shock, that wasn't it the plan!

"_You'll always be a special part of me_" Merliah sang sweetly, to her mother. While Harry was nodding in agreement.

The two merchildren swam around Celeste as they finished the song.

"_**It was you**_

_**who showed me I got a friend in you  
**_

_**I always knew  
**_

_**that you'd be right here for me  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stuck with me  
**_

_**when the skies were blue  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stood by my side  
**_

_**It was you**_

It was you  


_**who showed me I got a friend in you  
**_

_**I always knew  
**_

_**that you'd be right here for me  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stuck with me  
**_

_**when the skies were blue  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stood by my side  
**_

_**It was you**_

It was you  


_**showed me I've got a friend  
**_

_**I always knew  
**_

_**that you'd be right there  
**_

_**It was you  
**_

_**stuck with me when the skies were blue  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**I know that I can count on you**_

It was you  


_**who showed me I got a friend in you  
**_

_**I always knew  
**_

_**that you'd be right here for me  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stuck with me  
**_

_**when the skies were blue  
**_

_**and it was you  
**_

_**who stood by my side  
**_

_**It was you**_

You are a friend to me,  


_**It was you**_"

The crowds of merfolk cheered and clapped as the two merchildren stopped swimming in circles.

Celeste gathered the two in her arms, "That was wonderful, my darlings."


	8. Chapter 8

One day, Harry was swimming through the palace just being on his own.

"Harry?" Celeste asks, looking rather worried

Harry stopped and turned "Lady-Mother?" the Queen had taken him as a son, and so it was only right to call her mother.

"Have you seen Merliah?" Celeste asks,

"No, I haven't." Harry answers. "She does want time away from me once and awhile."

"We've received word of fishing boats, she needs to return to the palace." Celeste explains,

"Have you sent the guards to find her?" Harry questions

"I have and they've returned without success." Celeste answers.

Harry knew right then and there where Merliah was. "I'll bring her back, even if I have to drag her back by her fin."

"It is as I feared," Celeste murmured

Harry turned tail and began swimming like his life depended on it.

Above the waves,

Merliah watched in fascination at the land-walkers, she sighed as she had her head laid on her arms. 'They are so amazing,' she thought as she continued to watch them.

Suddenly she was pulled under water by her tail-fin.

"Are you crazy or just suicidal!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm praying to King Triton for crazy!"

Merliah blinked as Harry began swimming as he was dragging her down to the deeper part of the ocean, "What are you talking about?"

"Not all humans are kind, they would just love to get their hands on anyone of us," Harry answers,

"Why?" Merliah asks,

"For money," Harry asks,

Merliah's eyes widen, she knew what money was, she even had some in her treasure trove.

"I haven't even began to tell you about the most of what the humans could do to us," Harry states, he then told her things that the land-walkers would do to just to ocean life, it would be worse for a merperson, if they got caught in a net.

Merliah's eyes pricked with tears, as she was frighten about being a some side show freak, her love of the surface had just dimmed somewhat.

Harry could feel something was wrong, he glanced over at Merliah, "Oh fish scales," he saw frighten expression on the little mermaid's face, "I'm sorry, that I told you that."

"It's fine, I guess I just had to learn that the land isn't as wondrous as I once thought." Merliah relies, as she started swimming alongside of Harry, instead of being dragged.

"As much as I hate to go all overprotective, but you are the only Heir, we have." Harry states

"I can easily get hurt or caught, or my personal favorite even get lost in a strong current." Merliah finished as if she was quoting from a book.

"You've been told this before?" Harry asks

"Yes," Merliah answers

"By Mother right?" Harry asks again

"Yep," Merliah answers, "Since I found that the mermaid that adopted me was the Queen,"

They were back in the Atlantica now,

"Sis, I wanted to know since I came here," Harry states,

"Yeah?" Merliah asks,

"Why doesn't Mother have a...?" Harry asks unable to think of the correct term

"a husband?" Merliah supplied, "She did at one point in time."

"So why isn't he here?" Harry asks

"He died before I was found." Merliah answers, "That is why I'm the Heir to the Throne, and not just because the Trident recognized me as Triton's blood."

Once they reached the palace,

"Merliah, my Merliah" Celeste states as she held her daughter to her.

"Mother, can't breathe!" Merliah gasps

Celeste released her before giving a look that made the small mermaid look down floor of the palace,

"What were you doing up there?" Celeste questions,

Merliah glared at Harry, thinking that he had told the Queen about her explorations to the surface.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say a word." Harry states holding up his hands, he was about to turn to leave when Celeste stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," Celeste states, turning her parental glare to Harry,

"What did I do?" Harry asks,

"For starters, helping your sister go to the surface." Celeste asks, "As of right now, you both are forbidden to go to the surface."

"But Mother." both merchildren states,

"No buts, it's to dangerous right now with the boats out." Celeste states, "Now, I have to set of the protections against Atlantica being found."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's not fair!" Merliah shouts as she was in her room, wrecking her vanity stand. Her cosmetics all over the place, "Forbidden to explore the surface for the entire season!"

Harry sat on the window still, surveying the damage, "I hate it as much as you do, but I do see Mother's point."

"You're on her side!" Merliah shouted,

"I don't want to see you hanging by your tail while other humans take pictures." Harry replies the silently had to wonder when did he stop thinking of himself as a human.

Merliah stopped her temper tantrum to stare wide eyed at Harry, "So you're agreeing with Mother to protect me?"

"You're my sister." Harry replies, "As well as being my best friend."

Meanwhile on dry land, an old man paced around his office trying to figure out where his precious Boy-Who-Lived was at. He had gotten an owl from a squib that informed him that the Dursleys returned from a family vacation but Harry Potter wasn't with them. He had gone into action and tried to locate the boy. But all hopes to find him and returned him to his proper family failed. But his most baffling was the blood wards on the Dursley home suddenly stopped working.

No, it was more then the wards stopped working, it was like the found somewhere else to be placed. His mind drifted back to what he did years ago. But that wasn't possible. The girl-child wasn't mend to spend her life on land.

"I still think you've lost your mind." a voice sneered as a black robed wizard came into the office,

"Ah, Severus." the old man replies, "Did the order find out anything."

"No, the Dursleys packed up and moved as soon as you sent a member of the Order to check on the boy." Severus answers.

"I surmise we have to wait and see if Harry Potter will get his letter." Dumbledore states, the two were interrupted as the gamekeeper walked in.

"Dumbledore sir, I think you need to visit the mermaids of the Black Lake." Hagrid informs

Dumbledore nods and went down to the Black Lake where his friend the chieftain of the colony of mermaids in the lake told him of rumors of an adopted Prince of Atlantica.

Somehow the rumors frighten Dumbledore to no end.

As the years went by Dumbledore grew more worried as the letters were sent out.

Back in the ocean, Merliah and Harry were now ten years old, they were up on their secluded lagoon enjoying the sun. when two owls drop letters into their hands.

Harry opened his letter and read it. "No way..."

"Does yours say the same thing, that you've been accepted into a school?" Merliah asks

"Yes." Harry answers. "Do you think these will survive the swim home?"

"One way to find out." Merliah answers, "Race ya!"

The two jump back into the water and began to race each other. Once they reached the palace, they went to find their mother.

They found her with a visiting merperson from the fresh water colonies.

The fresh water mermaid gasped as he seen the boy wearing glasses.

"What are you staring at?" Merliah asks

"Merliah!" Celeste gasped

The fresh water mermaid completely ignored the Queen and her daughter while he swam over to Harry, "You have been here all this time?"

"You are a fresh water merperson, so how come you can survive in salt water?" Harry asks,

"Forgive me, I am a half breed, My mother was a salt water mermaid while my father was a fresh water." the merperson answers, "But I can't believe you are here! The wizards will be so relieved you have been found Harry Potter!"


End file.
